narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shiyugotenshi
Character I saw on your talk page after looking at your character Jingū "Jatai" Omikami that you create your own pictures for your characters. And that you are willing to create some for others I would like to ask for a chracter or two if thats cool. --Omega Sigma 01:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You got the right Omega (I think I'm the only one lol). I would like two characters 1 male and the other a female they are to be members with one of my characters Setsuri Tamashī. The male a Hyūga i would like him to have long white hair that starts to become black down the middle. As for what he is wearing I will leave it up to you. The female a Uchiha i would like her to have long black hair with a white strike going down it. as for what she is wearing i would like modern gothic clothes with a little hint of the ancient gothic cloths . I also plan on giving them mutations their dojutsu along with their orginal. --Omega Sigma 19:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Quick Hello and Request Oi there Shugo! You may or may not know of me but my name is Shiro and I happened to be perusing your articles, namely the line of dojutsu leading to Amasentogan and your character Jingū Omikami, and I would like to say that they are extremely well written and hold a nice bit of intelligence behind them. That said, I was wondering if you would like to do a friendly RP (well, less than friendly considering my character is part of a criminal organization and your character is a Kage) between my Ryū Yajirushi and your Jingū Omikami. If you would look over my character you will see they are both surprisingly similar and different in the same stroke. Please get back to me soon with a reply, best wishes -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 02:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Judging from the quality of your articles I can believe that you have a detailed description at hand, if you would like to wait to post the articles so that you have proof then that is fine with me as well. Otherwise I have no issues and I'm ready to start when you are -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 20:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Character drawings So, I was reading your talk page and saw you draw characters? Could you possibly draw mine?--Ukiha Bakeru****** 03:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yay and I don't mine. Also it'll be as descriptive as I can make it, and sign your posts on a talk page using the signature button--Ukiha Bakeru****** 03:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Do you think I was too harsh on the new guy? lol -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 03:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Ooooo, now that is just plain unnecessary and disrespectful. But sure, would you make it? -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 04:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) mm M'kay and Gotcha, anyway onto the description! He has spiky red hair, his kirigakure head band slanted to cover his left due to it having a Sharingan, he has a sword strapped to his back the handle's wrappings being white and black his right eye is hazel and he wears a trench coat slightly modeled after the Yondaime's but different in the fact that it's got nothing on it and is completely black, under that he has a Kirigakure flak jacket under that with it open and a mesh t-shirt under that, he has regular shinobi pants and sandals with tape around his arms and right leg, he also has kunai/shuriken pouch on his right leg and fingerless gloves on both hands. --Ukiha Bakeru****** 04:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) There ya go--Ukiha Bakeru****** 04:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) do you know when the new chapter comes out? --Ukiha Bakeru****** 07:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) RP With Ryū Basically lol. So do like "(Title):Ryu clashes with Jingū" -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 04:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) For example: "Duel of the Dual Dojutsu: Ryū clashes with Jingū" -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 04:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol you made it so you get first post :P and I'm glad you didn't go with mine, it was rather corny lol -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 04:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I still think it was corny lol. Happy new years! -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 05:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) We're gonna set this at or near your village ok? -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 05:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I posted to the RP -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 06:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Great, you don't have to link his name everytime lol -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 06:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Your post -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 06:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Your post man -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 04:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) No worries, been a bit sick myself so I haven't been on as often. Your move -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 13:01, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hai Hey.... --Ukiha Bakeru****** 02:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) you ignoring me? --Ukiha Bakeru****** 02:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay :P --Ukiha Bakeru****** 11:47, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Ukiha (''Talk to me'') Hello? >.>--Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 13:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Your move -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 07:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) oh okay, so um is that done? --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 15:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Can I see it with out the coloring first? Like..yo? --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 01:24, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hmm? --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 01:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Nice, Can't wait to see what he looks like colored. Also...could you at some point in the future when I need a drawing of him, draw a One Piece character? --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 00:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 05:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC) That done? --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 01:48, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Duuuude --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 04:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I loves it, and could you like draw a picture for a One Piece character for me?--Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 22:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Awesome and could try and get this one done a little bit sooner. I don't wanna be waiting months on end, I know your busy but still. --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 02:29, February 14, 2012 (UTC) He's a short but muscled man, but the muscle doesn't show. He's got two hazel eyes that when looked at feel like they're looking into your soul, he's wearing a dark jester outfit. He has shoulder length red hair(NOT GINGER!) as well as fingerless gloves, and he has two thick iron serrated hooks. --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 03:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I mean short as in 4'9 --Ukiha (''Talk to me'') 18:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC)